IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA!
Reposted from buzzstation of The Daily Tribune, April 10, 2015 "Hindi na uso ang primetime; ang uso na ngayon anytime." Boots Anson-Roa of IBC top honcho declared the evolutionary wall-to-wall programming strategy at the last Ad Congress. "We'll give our daytime programming the same importance we've been giving our prime time." The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it's still up for privatization. Boots also revealed that the network's franchise was granted by Congress, and the network had operated for more than 30 years. This summer, perhaps the biggest action that IBC-13 has adapted toward this programming strategy is its introduction of the Monday-to-Saturday noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the fifth time of the network is introducing a third noontime show, at 12:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday and 12 high noon on Saturdays to beef up its dawn to midnight programming cycle. And it is doing this in the feel-good, that is, by taking a frontal attack of timeslot leader It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! did well. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi set its USP (unique selling proposition). "Concept-wise, we're a feel-good mix of musical variety show, game show and comedy. APO Tanghali Na! will offer the music for APO Hiking Society and fun and game segments." Hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society. The show is also co-hosted by Manilyn Reynes, Nadia Montenegro, Annabelle Rama, TJ Trinidad, Smokey Manaloto and Alfred Vargas. Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television remains to No. 3, behind the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, according the data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 recently field its all-day long and feel-good habit programs and shows for this hot summer 2015. APO Tanghali Na! beefs up its afternoon programming compatible with competitors with Anna Luna and Princess Charm, the afternoon drama series with Abby Bautista and Michelle Vito, which air back-to-back. IBC-13 ranked the primetime top-rater for Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess at 5:45 to 6:30 p.m.and AJ Muhlach's action superserye Voltron Man at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m., which is aired before and after Express Balita. It introduces a solid anti-channel surfing show after Voltron Man with the primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 p.m.) starring Claudine Barretto, Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo and Two Sides of Ana (9:15 p.m.) with Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano. This is followed by Sic O'Clock News, TreseBella primetime (Only You, My Love and La Tempestad), and Ronda Trese at 11:15 p.m. Another new show is Miss Universe Queen at 8:30 p.m. with the Thai Superstar Mario Maurer, completes on its new timeslot: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Robi Domingo at 6 p.m.; Maya Loves Sir Chief at 7 p.m.; Sandy's Romance at 7:45 p.m.; and T.O.D.A.S. at 9:30 p.m. aired on Saturday nights. Sunday programming is Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar at 7 to 8 p.m.; and Dingdong n' Lani every Sunday at 9 p.m. And IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA games, clearly on target with its heavy advertising load and no channel-surfing success in the case of this writer! Under Canoy and Boots, IBC-13 will also gains in viewership, it reached the number 3 position among TV networks at the same point. It also gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector.